


星辰

by SashkaLu1777



Series: The Story of Eönwë [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777
Summary: 嫦娥应悔偷灵药，碧海青天夜夜心。
Series: The Story of Eönwë [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842640





	星辰

伊西莫先是感到自己被什么东西绊了一下，接着就摔倒了。

这原本不算什么，他走过更长更远的路，途中岂止是摔倒几次，等到他终于见到黑暗魔君时，早已经衣不蔽体，伤痕累累。

但现在，荒漠里、烈日下，每一寸皮肤都好像在溶解，力量也被丝丝抽干，他没办法起身。

身后有稳定的脚步声传来，随即有冰凉的剑鞘探到眼前：伊西莫认得这上面的纹饰，三个月前，这柄剑正架在他的咽喉上。

是了，两次这样挣命地跋涉，都只是为了自己至少不会死不瞑目。

伊西莫埋头俯到滚烫的沙上，让自己的双眼暂时躲开阳光。

剑鞘也在他身前插入沙里，跟上来的人等了片刻，不见伊西莫的反应，开口说道：“抓住它，站起来，这是维拉奥力所铸造的武器，你的主子又曾是奥力的追随者，它应该不会伤到你。”

伊西莫动了动，勉强抬起手，但指尖刚碰到剑鞘，强烈的刺痛感又让他不得不放弃。

身边唯一能遮蔽太阳光线的，竟然只有身边这个人。

伊西莫蜷起身子躲进对方的影子里。

他不在乎偶尔示弱，如果一直被太阳烤着，他永远不可能有力气再站起来，而如果不能在真正成为非生非死之物前找到能救命的人，现在护送自己的迈雅之首伊昂威，三个月后就会毫不犹豫地催自己的命。

他已经付出了这么多，可不是为了被杀的。

伊昂威收回剑，此次奉命来到努曼诺尔，眼前所见的一切都让他隐隐担忧，这种焦虑也在一定程度上消耗了他的精力。他身体上的伤口还有痕迹：左侧三四根肋骨间被附有久远黑暗的短剑洞穿而过，即使是迈雅的躯壳也不能迅速恢复如初，何况中洲已经到处都是伤损，根本不是疗养伤口的地方。

造成重伤的罪魁祸首正在他的影子里藏身。

伊昂威也不清楚，自己究竟是出于什么目的跟在伊西莫身后，放纵这个堕落者走向任何他想去的地方：是对伊露维塔子女的责任在阻止他，让他不能对还算人类的伊西莫动手？还是对自身力量的依仗在怂恿他，让他看看眼前这个人想做什么？

不过，强大的阿瑞恩的光辉，是有些难为这个“索伦的追随者”了。

风给伊昂威带来信息，他知道前方必定有水源，或许到那里，能找到一片阴影让伊西莫稍稍躲避一下。但此刻他们离得还太远，伊西莫看起来不像能支撑到那里的样子。

伊昂威一向多思忖，少犹豫，他伸手解下身上灰色的披风，略微一顿后，罩在了伊西莫身上。

身体碰到披风的一瞬，剧痛险些让伊西莫晕厥，然而很快这痛楚就消失殆尽，有一股清凉沁入四肢。

伊西莫继续躺了片刻，等呼吸平复，力气渐渐聚集，便有些艰难地站起来接着向前走去。他走得不稳，有几次踩到了拖曳在沙上的披风，又摔倒了两次，但是站起来得很快。

伊昂威跟在他身后：“这是星辰之后瓦尔妲的披风，你最好轻点扯它。”

正午前，他们到了沙漠中一片难得的绿洲，总算还有一颗足够高大的树，提供了点阴凉，伊西莫靠着树干坐下，三个月以来，正午时他双目不能视物，因此就在这个时间段休息。最开始他们还能找到客栈，之后便每况愈下。

伊昂威正相反，阳光越盛，他的精力便越强，目光所及便越远。他站在树荫外，视野尽头依稀是一个算不上村落的人类聚居点。

“你需要水吗？或者食物？”他问。

“我不清楚，”伊西莫回答：“或许我的身体确实还有些需要它们，但我已经有一段时间不进饮食了。”

伊昂威回过身：“你怕阿瑞恩的阳光，怕乌欧牟的泉水，但能依靠着雅凡纳的造物休息？”他也不明白自己是不是想讽刺什么，接着说道：“看来雅凡纳真的要比其他维拉温和。”

“我以为您不会惊讶。”伊西莫解开披风，循声找到方向，扔到伊昂威脚下，披风上隐隐透出的一层微光仍在。“毕竟您还用吉尔松涅尔的披风来帮我遮挡阳光，我还以为你们一向默认，埃努们的力量不完全包容彼此。”

“你最好对星辰之后尊敬一些，”伊昂威捡起披风：“如果不是这披风能让一些细小事物暂时躲过阿尔达之王的双耳，我绝不会放你活到现在。”

“果然迈雅也会欺上瞒下？”伊西莫突然笑了。

伊昂威心里一惊，这话勾起的记忆太多，从费诺到索伦，还有这次注定失败的任务。很快他强自镇定下来，系好披风，上面的星光欢快地闪烁，一现而隐：“不要妄自揣测埃努，我既然是星辰之后的儿子，又怎么会欺瞒苏利牟？”

“您这话有意思，听起来，是星辰之后独自生了传令官您，那倒真是好本事。”伊西莫说，话音刚落，他就听到了预料之中的声音：剑尖和剑鞘的轻碰；还有熟悉的触感：咽喉上的剑锋。

“埃洛斯的后裔，”伊昂威的语气听不出喜怒，但也绝不会让人误认为他心情愉悦：“您要明白，现在唯一能在我面前保护您性命的，就是您的次生子身份，而这唯一的屏障，您也快失去了。”

伊西莫本能地仰头，试图离剑锋远些，嘴上仍不肯认输：“是的，我知道，您受限于对一如的敬意，是责任的奴隶，您对伊露维塔的子女有责任，不过您这个‘奴隶’，和我这个“死亡的奴隶”，区别何在呢？”

剑尖没有划破皮肤，伊昂威对武器的控制无人可出其右，只是两人都不再开口。

远处突然有嚎叫传来，伊昂威顺势收剑入鞘，听了听风中的响动：“这荒漠里，白天竟然会有野狼出没？”

“不是那种野狼，”伊西莫说，他也望向声音传来的方向，即使他什么都看不到：“您大概是忘了，愤怒之战后，有不少黑暗力量四处流窜，这些野狼是当初那些妖狼血脉削弱的结果，他们跑得还不算慢。”

“你怎么知道这些？”

“我当初经过这里时遇到过，杀了两只。”伊西莫轻描淡写地说，事实上，为了见到索伦，他杀死的拦路妖狼和半兽人都不算少。

是的，很快你也要和他们做同类了。伊昂威心想。他又看向远处那个人类聚集点，按理那些人应该也听到了动静，可是他们似乎没任何反应。

“既然有这种妖物，他们怎么还住在这不走？”

伊西莫转过头，他的双眼虹膜暂时变成了灰白色，让伊昂威看得不适，像迈雅记忆中正在蜕皮的蛇。“留在这，靠着来往的人，他们才能有活计。至于那些狼，说是妖物，其实不过是畜牲而已，隔上一段时间拖走一个人罢了。只要他们的女人生得够快够多，这损失比到外面受其他苦楚小得多了。”他最后一句说得有些轻佻，又慢，最后又像在叹息，之后他好像突然想其来什么一样，压低了声音：“您或许知道，他们这些人，死之前都会指责你们呢。”

“杜内丹人也一样。”伊昂威冷冷地说，他这次到努曼诺尔可不算受到了礼遇。“您一个人就差点把我送回阿门洲。”

“是您跟得太紧了。”伊西莫反问：“我那时能怎么做？”

“之前那个女人是谁？”伊昂威回忆了一下当时的情景：“她好像不认识您。”

“我也记不清楚，”伊西莫想了想：“孙女或者重孙女？我懒得算这些，但我能认出来她。”

这个回答让伊昂威有些意外，他自己是神王与星后之子，他也知道精灵和人类都会生儿育女，可要他意识到眼前这个看上去还年轻的人已经有三四代后人，似乎仍然很难。

“你靠什么认出她？你留了信物？你的后人也是努曼诺尔王室成员，怎么会做女商贩？”伊昂威依稀记得那女子身上穿的衣物称不上好——只是铺子里的机关实在巧妙，否则怎么会让自己被伊西莫刺中？他毫不怀疑伊西莫真想杀了自己，但他为什么不畏惧可能的后果？难道他算定自己被迫回到阿门洲后不会对风之主宰提起这件事？可他根据什么这么想？

伊西莫沉默片刻，还是给了好奇的迈雅一个委婉解释：“有王室血统的人很多，但不是所有人都是王室成员。您那天走进去三家酒馆，没准碰到过十个有王室血统的人。”

伊昂威大概猜测到对方的意思，他不太确定自己猜得对，然而又本能地不愿细问。出于隐晦验证的想法，他重新打量了一遍伊西莫：他个子很高，他离开努曼诺尔的时候想必算杜内丹人中的年轻人，看来他根本没管那个可怜女人死不死活不活，他手指上只戴着这一枚力量之戒。

“怎么？”伊西莫察觉到了伊昂威的反应。

伊昂威说道：“你休息吧，睡一会儿，我还是一样，在这守着。”他也坐了下来，树影摇动，空气闷热，即使迈雅的力量不受影响，形体也会有一丝倦意。

“您之前说您这次到努曼诺尔，是要解答人的疑惑，那为什么会有无法拒绝的礼物，如果死亡是好事，那怎么会有长生作为‘奖赏’？”伊西莫低低地问。

“即使你们这么想，永生和不死，也有区别。”伊昂威给的答案和他在努曼诺尔说的话不太一样，然而伊西莫并没听真切，他直接睡着了。

梦里，他似乎又重新走了一遍当年的路，那时他还年轻，姐姐泰尔佩瑞恩是努曼诺尔的女王。他渡过海水波涛，穿过丛林沼泽，躲过野兽妖狼，吃过生蛆的面包，只为了去找到那位隐身于古老传言中的黑暗魔君。因他所求的，既无法从那些埃努精灵上寻到，也无法从姐姐那拿回。

“我只求做一个不死的国王。”他说。

银发白袍、眼中笑意盈盈如火焰的魔君说：“恰好，我可以满足你这个愿望，但仅仅是不死而已，你无法活。”魔君走向他时，白色的衣角拂过冰冷的岩石，悉窣作响。

这便足够了。

伊昂威则醒着，两种思绪牵扯着他：他应该暂时离开去做一件事，又担心离开的这一会儿伊西莫会遇上变故。他确实是诺言的奴隶和责任的奴隶，而身边这个人睡着时，依然和其他次生子女没什么区别。

伊西莫醒来时，太阳已经西沉，他先看到两种星光，天上的更明亮，伊昂威披风上的更柔和。

“你还是应该试试喝水，”伊昂威看他醒了，把水壶直接扔过来。“毕竟身体还是次生子女的身体。”像是看出伊西莫的疑问，伊昂威解释道：“跟那边的人换的，那个狼王有张好皮，还有个好头。”

伊西莫拿起水壶，心里明白伊昂威终究不愿意留着一处对人的隐患：“您不必这么做，他们终须一死。”水一入口，烧灼着滚下嗓子，伊西莫也能真切感觉到正衰朽的躯体稍稍复苏了一些。

每一天，他都会更虚弱，同时也更强大，可惜还不足以对付伊昂威。

水壶半空，伊西莫又望向吉尔-埃斯特尔：关于这颗星星的故事，他从小就学习，记得，他也常常注视它

“我还算挺喜欢它的。”他最后说。

“要我帮您？”伊昂威指了指伊西莫手指上的戒指。

“不用，我做过选择了。”伊西莫把水壶扔了回去，伊昂威顺手将剩下的一般水送给了身边这颗庇护了堕落次生子半日的大树，又折下了一根长树枝。

“留着给你当拐杖用，万一你再摔倒，我不会让你再碰触星辰之后的披风，我自己回去会和雅凡纳解释。”他说。

仍然是伊西莫在前，伊昂威在后。

“我当初只是跟那女人说了两句话，您怎么知道我和索伦有关系？”伊西莫问，他一直介意这个。

“你手上的戒指，”伊昂威说：“我不懂铸造，但恰巧铸造戒指的两个工匠，索伦和凯勒布理鹏，我都见过。”

“他提过。”

“什么？”伊昂威没明白。

“提过那个精灵的事情，”伊西莫说：“和提魔苟斯的次数差不多吧，也提过您几次。”

“是吗？”伊昂威有些自嘲：“真奇怪，我以为他只会提魔苟斯，但这些故事，您没有学过？为什么要他再说给您听？”

“书上只有事件，没有细节和技巧。”伊西莫回答，他盘算着，大概再过三天，他们差不多能走出这片荒漠，同时忍不住想伊昂威有没有听懂他这句话。

“你等一下，我有话说。”

伊西莫依言停住脚步，伊昂威走到他身边，两个人视线相对，伊西莫轻松一些，伊昂威严肃一些。

“如果他提过什么事情，让您对我有了误会，我现在澄清一下。”伊昂威说道，他语调肃穆，恍惚间又进入“传令官”这个角色了。“我知道您想要到哪里去，即使您在最后时刻之前找到了您的主子索伦，他也无法从我的剑下救您。”

“他还不是我的主子，您没发现我也叫他索伦？”伊西莫下意识抚上指间的戒指，“三个月后才是。”


End file.
